1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer architecture technology in the computer field. More specifically, the invention relates to a driving method for driving computer program/instruction execution, called as an “L” driving method for driving computer program/instruction execution, and a computer processor architecture and computer processor using the method, wherein a program execution driver (PED) is provided for each of the programs, and on condition that no interrupt process is involved, the multiple PED manages and controls the execution of multiple programs in parallel on the above single processor at the same time, independently or cooperatively with each other. Herein, the single processor relates to a single processor comprised of an instruction control section, an operation control section, a program memory section and a data memory section, and a section-interlinking section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The significant feature on the architecture of the conventional computer relates to a single-program-oriented architecture for execution. That is, at any time, one and only one program is running in the processor of a computer. In a practical application of the modern computer, it is common for one user to invoke multiple applications and to run multiple programs on one personal computer (PC). While composing a document by using an editor, one or even multiple picture files are downloaded from the network simultaneously, with possibly a piece of music being played, a real time monitor being performed by an antivirus program, a keyboard being typed, a mouse being moved and the like. In order to meet the requirements of the user, a PC has to spend a great deal of time on scheduling among all of these programs, and the entire performance of the system is reduced. All attribute to the fact that it is impossible for the conventional computer processor designed based on the conventional computer principle to execute multiple programs in parallel on one and the same computer processor exactly at the same time.